


Few and Far Between

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, SteggyWeek20, T to be extra safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: A few moments in marriage, mostly centered around Peggy’s love/hate relationship with the human furnace called her husband.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Few and Far Between

**Author's Note:**

> Finished hastily for day one of Steggy week 20 on tumblr. Enjoy!

_**(In Which a Discovery is Made)** _

It was in the middle of the night on their honeymoon that Peggy awoke with that first sudden jolt. She was sweating a puddle and tried to get up, only to find Steve wrapped solidly around her like a straight jacket (a _lovely_ straight jacket). When she tried pushing him away for a bit of breathing space, he only held on that much tighter. The heat around her was like an oven, humid and oppressive, and another full minute Peggy decided that she'd just about _had it._

“STEVE! I’m being baked alive for Pete’s sake!” she crowed loudly with a hard poke to his well muscled chest.

His eyes didn't open, but an unconscious mumble of, “Peggy, go back to sleep,” made it’s way to her ears. She growled with frustration and threw the covers back, finally wiggling free with some effort.

In the bathroom the shower spray was blissfully cool, and her temperature and mood restored Peggy came out donning a fluffy hotel robe. Which was where she found Steve sitting up in bed with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Guess you really couldn’t stand the heat, huh?” he tried jokingly, but Peggy could clearly see the sad, kicked dog expression behind it. This was not how she wanted him to feel on their first night together.

“It’s just that I can’t stand being over-hot,” Peggy explained as gently as she knew how. “I can take cold, wind, rain — but remember Steve, I’m English.”

His face broke into a tiny smile at that.

They decided to meet in the middle; Peggy shoved all the blankets and covers off and Steve resumed holding her, at first with just an arm around her middle, and then gradually as he fell back asleep, like a koala bear. They settled in for the night.

Precisely twenty minutes later Peggy’s eyes popped open and didn't shut again.

Mrs. Stevens (privately _Mrs. Rogers_ , thank you very much because “my husband likes to call me that” _wink_ ) was tired and seen yawning more often than not on the majority of their week long trip, but after enough time spent in trenches she could muster enough pluck for just about anything, and their honeymoon was spent well, with more than enough memories to peruse over fondly in the future.

However, after enough time being married the natural hesitancy to vocalize discomfort lessened significantly between the both of them: Peggy stopped sparing Steve’s feelings when telling him to move over at night and Steve learned not to care so much when she did. He, on the other hand, invested in as good air conditioning unit as the era allowed and learned to put it very, very gently to Peggy that her cooking was the devil’s favorite pastime.

All was well in the Carter-Rogers household, aside from a few and far between butting of heads (but that was all a matter of course - those occasional clunks and rattles in need of oiling between the cogs of a well run machine).

**_(In Which The Inconvenience is Put Aside for a Greater Need)_ **

Peggy crawled into bed exhausted and irritable from a day at the newly founded SHIELD offices. She settled in and waited for Steve to tuck her into his side, but inconveniently, and unusually, he stayed tidily over to his end. She wiggled around a bit, her patience running out.

“ _Steve_.”

She prodded him with a cold foot.

“Huh, what?” He lifted his sleep rumpled head and looked around.

Peggy didn't say anything, poking him again.

“Peggy, you’re gonna to have to tell me what it is you want or I can’t do anything about it.”

She huffed and inched slightly closer, giving him an expectant, doe-eyed look.

After a moment he frowned. “So _now_ you want me to do it?”

She sat up immediately, all traces of playfulness gone; Peggy was already at her wit’s end today but now steam was practically coming out of her ears.

“ _Peggy,_ ” she heard Steve sigh heavily, sounding tired as if to his very bones. She turned to look at him, barely keeping the hurt expression off her face, and crossed her arms.

“Look, I want to if you want to, but every time I try you end up pushing me away.”

“Well I’m sorry,” Peggy said with tears in her eyes, “but you do understand that it’s a physiological issue, don't you? I can’t take more than an hour of it or I’ll burst into flames!” Steve started to laugh and she threw her arms up. “What!?”

He dragged her over to him and wrapped his arms around her, traces of laughter still in his voice. “Tough day at work?”

Peggy sighed and nodded against his chest.

He hummed. “Thought so.”

Peggy fell asleep peacefully and an hour later awoke to place Steve back over to his own side as gently as possible.

**_(In Which the Curse is Beneficial)_ **

The heating inconveniently gave out in the middle of November, and the tiny little Brooklyn flat was as cold as the Italian Alps. Steve and Peggy lay huddled on the couch for warmth awaiting salvation, since the Captain's failed attempt to repair the glitch in the circuit board had been met with a sigh and the declaration that, “this is gonna need a real electrician.” Peggy then smiled fondly and called the only electrician she knew. Howard would be over within the next few hours, and with any luck fix the problem for the rest of the building, too.In the meantime Peggy’s eyes glanced over a stack of files while Steve read over a book on midivil warfare at the other end of the couch.

A half hour went, and suddenly Steve looked up in confusion as Peggy pushed at his shoulder. A second later his question was answered when she wormed her way into his sweater. 

“Much better,” she sighed contentedly.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Oh, your brain isn't going to fry? Thought you were gonna die of heat stroke.”

She smacked his chest playfully.

“You know you’ve said those exact words to me before.”

“Oh hush and cuddle me.”

After a few more teasing comments, he did.

**_(In Which The Furnace is Too Charming by Half)_ **

When news broke that there was to be a small edition to the ranks of the Agent (now Director) and Captain, the minor inconvenience of Steve's body temperature became came up far more frequently and far was far harder handle.

“Darling, don’t take this the wrong way, but if you keep your mits on me I think I will literally die of heat stroke.”

“Come on, Peg. I just wanna feel it kick.”

“It’s the middle of June, and like I’ve told you before Steven, it is _far_ too early for signs of movement.”

Steve took his hands of her almost entirely flat stomach and she laughed at him. “Don’t look so forlorn, darling.” Peggy kissed his cheek. “I do appreciate your enthusiasm.”

His lips curled into a smile.

“Oh please,” Peggy admonished with a roll of her eyes, but didn't voice any objections when he swooped her up and carried her off over his shoulder to the bedroom.

**_(Unrelated Bonus:_ _Steve constantly quotes things that Peggy would have no way of knowing. Referencing slang, tech, movies, songs. Peggy gets a little annoyed sometimes…)_**

_“‘Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.’”_

“Excuse me?” Peggy stopped mid pen stroke on their tax forms.

Steve caught himself. “Oh geez. No, Peg, it’s from a movie—“

She started to laugh. “I know it’s from a movie. _Gone with the Wind_ came out already, Steve.” She shook her head at him. “Really.” 

He rolled his eyes with a huff, but a smile crept through. 

“And frankly my dear,” she winked at him, “you deserved that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little disjointed and unsure of it's purpose, but this ditty has been laying around for ages in my file folder. In the name of some lighthearted fun (and to distract from the stress of online college) I thus present it to you for Steggy week!


End file.
